


Art For Siren Call

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Art for DNAchemLia's  Siren Call for the 2016 NCIS Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224589) by [DNAchemLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAchemLia/pseuds/DNAchemLia). 



Here's my art for Siren Call. Enjoy:

  
[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/thecookiemomma/media/Siren%20Call%20WP_zpsjzrredfs.png.html)   
[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/thecookiemomma/media/Siren%20Call%20Book%20Cover_zps6zcgcpgc.png.html)   
[ ](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/thecookiemomma/media/Siren%20Call%20NFA%20Banner_zpsg3bexhgy.png.html)   



End file.
